Dog Daze
by SilverRogue
Summary: Timmy once again makes a wish for Chester, and again sees why charitable magic isn't a good idea. My first FOP fic, so any constructive critisism would be appreciated. This basically a "fan episode" more than a "fan story".


This is my first FOP fic, so bear with me. I tried to write it script-style, and to follow the format of a typical episode. I've also made a little "Open Screen" for it, which can be viewed in my gallery at 

Any constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated

(NOTE: A BIG thanks to mutantman91 for letting me know that the astriks didn't display properly.)

----------------  
--we open in Mr. Crocker's class; everyone (including Crocker) is watching the clock intently, waiting for the bell. Everyone, that is, except for Chester, who is looking around nervously.--

Bell: --rings--

Chester: --leaps up with a startled shriek, landing on the floor next to his chair--

Class: --stares at him for a moment before doing their usual lunchtime stampede. Timmy and AJ wait for the (still quivering) Chester to pick himself up and follow them--

AJ: Man, Chester! Relax!

Timmy: Yeah, what's with you today?

Chester: Don't you get it!? It's Friday! Every Friday Francis pounds on me and Elmer!

AJ: But Elmer's sick today.

Chester: --grabs AJ's collar-- EXACTLY! Francis is going to take it all out on me! I'm DOOMED! --curls up in a ball on the floor and sucks his thumb--

Timmy: --helping him up-- Chester, calm down! I'm sure we can—

Chester: --sees something over Timmy's shoulder, screams, and runs off--

Francis: --stalks up a moment later-- Either of you seen the hyper kid with the braces?

Timmy and AJ: --both rapidly shake their heads "no"--

Francis: Well, if you DO see him, tell him I've got something for him. --cracks his knuckles and grins evilly before stalking off in the direction that Chester went--

Timmy: Poor Chester.

AJ: Yeah… I wish there was something we could do to help him.

Timmy: --perks up a bit on hearing the word "wish", then whispers into his history book, where Cosmo and Wanda are part of a picture of Mt. Rushmore-- Guys, I wish Francis won't recognize Chester when he sees him!

Cosmo: Uh… can you make that a little more vague?

Wanda: Cosmo's right, Timmy. How should we—

--Chester runs screaming past the window, Francis chasing him--

Timmy: Doesn't matter! Do something!

--cut to Chester running from Francis. He turns a corner and dives into some bushes. There's a fairy "poof"--

Francis: --runs right past the bushes where Chester is hidden--

Chester: Dude, it actually worked! --he leaps out of the bushes, revealing what exactly the wish did. He's a small, cute, golden retriever-esque puppy with ears that are somewhat reminiscent of his hair--

Bell: --rings--

Chester: Gah, I'm late for class! --blinks. We cut to a Chester's eye-view, which is now much lower down and in black-and-white-- Dude, who turned off the color? --cut back out of Chester's POV-- --he shrugs-- Oh well.

--cut to Chester running up to the school's main entrance. Once again, we see a dog-vision view of him looking up at the door knob--

Chester: Were the doors always this tall? --he reaches for the handle with a paw, then freezes. We cut out of dog-vision to him looking at his paw in shock-- A-a paw? But- --suddenly, he spots his tail out of the corner of his vision, and yelps-- A tail? But I don't HAVE a tail!

--Chester runs to the nearest reflective surface, a window, and jumps up, trying to catch a glimpse of his reflection. He succeeds, and Chester-shrieks once again--

Chester: A dog!?! I'm a DOG!! --he pauses briefly, then grins-- Cool! --trots off, wagging his tail--

--the view raises to the window, then zooms into the classroom, where the class is settling down. Chester's seat is empty, for obvious reasons--

AJ: --looking at Chester's empty seat-- Where do you think he went?

Timmy: --laughs nervously-- I dunno. M-maybe he faked sick! --harshly, to his textbook-- Guys, where IS he?

Cosmo: --shrugs-- I dunno. Maybe if Francis can't recognize him, neither can anyone else!

Timmy: --gasps-- Oh no! Then how can I-

Crocker: Quiet, class, quiet! Is everyone here? Hmm… where's Chester? Has anyone seen Chester?

AJ: No, sir. The last time we saw him was before lunch!

Crocker: --turns away from his class, muttering to himself-- Hmm… Turner must've somehow transfigured Chester into some kind of animal with the use of his --Crockerspasms-- FAIRY GOD PARENTS so that he could evade class! If I capture the transformed child, I can use him to prove that FAIRIES exist! --laughs maniacally, unaware that the whole class is staring at him--

Timmy: --mutters-- Great. Now WE have to find Chester before Crocker does.

Wanda: Well, he can't have gotten too far. And you know Chester WAY better than Crocker does. Besides, how much trouble do you think he could get himself into?

--cut to the owner of the comic store shouting, brandishing a broom--

Owner: Get out of here you mangy mutt! --he swings the broom, missing Chester but knocking over a stand of the latest Crimson Chin comics--

Chester: --yelps and ducks, then grabs one of the comics and runs--

Owner: COME BACK HERE! --he chases Chester a short distance, but can't keep up and lets him go--

Chester: --splashes through a puddle of muddy water in the parking lot, stops under a tree on the far side of it to catch his breath, then laughs-- Man, this is cool! I can do whatever want and not get in trouble! --he opens the comic book and looks at it, then frowns in disappointment-- Aww, man! These things are boring in black and white.

--with a disgruntled sigh, he drops it and walks off, leaving a very prominent muddy footprint on the cover--

--the colors darken, showing that time has passed to early evening. A hand picks up the scrap of paper. The angle of the view changes, revealing that it's Timmy holding it.--

Timmy: You turned Chester into a dog!?

Cosmo: I guess so. You said you didn't want Francis to recognize him!

Wanda: You really should be more specific with your wishes, sport.

Timmy: --sighs angrily-- We're running out of places to look! We've tried the arcade, the mall, the skatepark, and here all we find is a chewed-up comicbook with a muddy footprint on it! Where else would he go?

Cosmo: --stomach growls-- I dunno, but I'm hungry! --poof up a chili-dog, and is about to eat it when Timmy snatches it from him-- That's it! Chester didn't get lunch today because he was hiding from Francis! He must be starving by now! We can set a trap for him with—

--cut to Crocker holding a chili-dog; he's at the park, near some trees and bushes--

Crocker: —this chili-dog as bait, I'm SURE to catch Chester and prove the existence of --Crockerspasms-- FAIRY GODPARENTS!

--he then sets the chili-dog in the middle of a snare and hides in some nearby bushes to wait--

--cut to Chester, ambling along, ears and tail drooping a bit. His stomach growls loudly--

Chester: Man I'm hungry… --he pauses, sniffing the air, then wags his tail. He trots along quickly, nose to the ground, heading straight for Crocker's trap. He's almost there when—--

Chester's Dad: --in the distance-- CHESTER! TIME FOR DINNER!

Chester: Oh boy! --wags his tail and runs off in the opposite direction, towards his dad's voice--

Crocker: NO! --he steps out of hiding, and is immediately pulled up by the snare-- DARNIT!

--cut to outside Chester's trailer, where his dad is standing at the front door--

Chester's Dad: CHESTER! --scratches his head, erm, bag-- Dadgummit, where is that boy?

Chester: --comes running up just as his dad goes back inside. He scampers up the steps and starts pawing at the door-- Dad! DAD! It's me! Chester! Dad! Open up!

--cut to inside the trailer, where his dad is heading back to the door. Unfortunately, all he can hear is frantic barking--

Chester's Dad: --opens the door-- Alright, you little mutt, git! Shoo!

Chester: But Dad! I-

Chester's Dad: Yeah, "bark bark!" Now GIT! --nudges Chester backwards with his foot, causing the pup to loose his footing and fall down the trailer's steps into the mud at the bottom. He then shuts the door with a bang--

Chester: --whimpers a little-- He… he can't understand me. --he creeps away, ears and tail low, looking completely dejected.--

--COMMERCIAL BREAK--

--cut back to Timmy, who is sitting next to one of those old stick-and-box traps with the chilidog underneath it--

Timmy: We've been sitting here for over an hour… the chili-dog's gone cold. --sighs-- He probably already found something to eat.

Wanda: Timmy, let's just call it quits for tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday, you can look for him then.

Timmy: --sighs-- I guess you're right… I wish I was home! --they poof him away--

--cut to inside AJ's house, where both his parents are sitting on the living room couch looking concerned AJ's standing in front of them, with Chester sitting next to him. There's a trail of muddy footprints from where Chester followed AJ in.--

AJ: I'll feed him and wash him and take care of him and play with him everyday! Please, mom and dad?

AJ's Mom: I don't know, AJ. He's awfully dirty…we can get a better dog, sweetie.

AJ's Dad: Or we can use your Junior Geneticists Kit to design a better pet!

AJ: But I want HIM! He followed me home, and I know he'll make a good dog! And look at him, he's all hungry and scared.

Chester: --under his breath-- I'm not scared, just hungry.

AJ's Mom: Well…alright. He looks like he needs to be fed—

Chester: Yes!

AJ's Mom: —but not before we give him a bath. He's absolutely filthy

Chester: B-bath? --his ears and tail lower--

--cut to the backyard, where AJ in a biohazard suit trying to force a squirming Chester into a tub full of water--

Chester: NO! Not a bath! Anything but that! --squirm struggle-- I'm already clean! --he gets dunked into the water, and stops struggling; instead he just sits there, looking miserable.--

AJ: --drying him off-- And now that you're all clean, Newton, we'll get you fed, and then you'll get to sleep in MY room.

Chester: Well, at least I'll get fed...

--it opens back with Timmy, AJ, and Chester at the park. Chester's been secured to a bench with a leash, and is boredly chewing on a baseball. Cosmo and Wanda are little birds pecking behind the bench--

Timmy: So you say you just found him?

AJ: Uh-huh. I went over to see if Chester was home yet, and I found him hiding under the trailer. He followed me home.

--the view moves from Timmy and AJ to Cosmo and Wanda--

Cosmo: Uh, Wanda? Do dogs usually have braces?

Wanda: No. Why do you- --blinks, looking at the puppy-- Cosmo, that's Chester!

Cosmo: Really? Where?

--cut to one of the pathways, where Trixie and Veronica are walking--

Trixie: --pauses, folding her hands and bringing them up to her cheek. Little hearts appear in her eyes-- Oh my gosh! Isn't that the sweetest, cutest puppy you've ever seen!?

Veronica: That looser dog? --Scoffs-- I like Tad's poodle MUCH better. That dog looks more like the canine version of one of the geeks at school.

Trixie: --rushes over to Timmy and AJ, Veronica trailing not far behind her-- Hi Tommy! Hi…Tommy's friend. Can I pet your dog?

AJ: Sure, I guess so.

Trixie: --immediately latches onto Chester-- You are so sweet!

Chester: --squirming frantically-- NO! Let go of me! Girls give me hives!

Wanda: --flies up and hovers near Timmy's head-- Psst! Timmy! That's Chester! The dog is Chester!

Timmy: What?

Cosmo: --flies up too-- He's got braces!

Timmy: So we found him? Good! I wish-

Wanda: Not now! We've got to get him someplace alone before we turn him back!

Timmy: You're right. But how? He's AJ's pet! I wish he were untied!

--Cosmo's wand lights up, and we see the end of Chester's leash un-attach itself from the bench--

Chester: --still squirming against Trixie, who is continuing to lavish him with praise-- I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice! --he bites her arm, causing her to yelp and drop him. The second his paws touch the ground, he takes off running--

Trixie: OW! --grabs her arm, then whirls to glare at AJ-- You're stupid looser dog bit me!

AJ: I-I'm sorry Trixie! Newton's never done anything like that before! I'm sure he didn't mean it!

Veronica: I TOLD you it was a stupid dog! I knew!

Timmy: Uh, I'llgocatchhimbye! --runs off after Chester, Cosmo and Wanda following him not far behind-- He's too fast! I wish I had something to slow him down!

--Wanda's wand lights up, and a large magnet appears in Timmy's hand--

Timmy: A magnet? What's a magnet gonna do!? --There's a shrill yelp from up ahead, and Timmy turns to look--

Chester: --has all four paws dug firmly into the ground, trying to fight the magnetic pull on his braces. He's whimpering and trying to back up--

Timmy: I wish Chester were human again, and that he didn't remember any of this!

--Cosmo and Wanda's wands light up, and there's a huge poof--

--cut to the bushes outside the school. Chester stumbles out of them, rubbing his head--

Chester: Wh-what happened? Dude, I must've hit my head when I jumped in the bushes. Man that was a weird dream.

--zoom out, revealing that Timmy was watching this through Wanda's wand--

Timmy: So he doesn't remember anything?

Cosmo: Nope!

Wanda: Hmm… I feel like we're forgetting something too…

Timmy: Eh, it's probably not anything important.

--cut to across the park, where Crocker is still hanging by his foot in the snare--

Crocker: Helloo? A little help? Anybody?

--END--


End file.
